


Mister Grabby-Hands

by HU_shipper



Series: J-Deuce poems (the world's biggest cringe festival) [4]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the terrible rhymes, This is long holy shit, poem, why do I keep writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: This one kinda is my favorite yet, I doubt it's the best one though.Sorry if there are any misspellings, I uploaded this from my phone. I tried correcting it.Enjoy?





	Mister Grabby-Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda is my favorite yet, I doubt it's the best one though.  
> Sorry if there are any misspellings, I uploaded this from my phone. I tried correcting it.  
> Enjoy?

Mister Grabby-Hands

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
The crowd is too big here,  
Don't touch me now, this is not a thing  
Everyone should see.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
I don't even know your name,  
I've seen you around though, you have a man,  
You shouldn't play this game.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
You're doing it again,  
I don't want this, and neither should you,  
Go back to your man.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Why is touching me so good?  
I told you to stop three times this far,  
You're just being rude.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Stop squeezing my sides,  
Don't kiss my neck, don't touch me at all,  
I don't want your hands on my thighs.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
This is rape, I think,  
But suddenly it feels so good,  
Did you put something in my drink?

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
What happened last night?  
Why am I naked? Is this your bed?  
Why does this feel so right?

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Off to the police I go,  
They're gonna arrest you for rape,  
And everyone will know.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
I finally got revenge,  
You're sitting in jail and your man dumped you,  
You're betrayed by your friends.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
I see you're out of jail,  
While you were there, I learned your name,  
I now know you're Jay.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Why are you suddenly back?  
How am I pushed down on the floor,  
Why are your hands on my neck?

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
You nearly choked me to death,  
That's still not the worst part of this,  
I'm struggling to catch my breath.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
I really want to die,  
You put my body through so much pain,  
That I can't even cry.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Why do you take care of me?  
Why did you go out of your way to get me  
Painkillers and coffee?

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
What are these words you say?  
And what is wrong inside my head  
That I'm asking you to stay?

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
You've earned my trust now,  
Though after everything that happened,  
I really don't know how.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Your eyes are dark once more,  
And I see you didn't change, no,  
You're rotten to the core.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
You will never learn, right?  
Better kill me after you're done,  
So I won't stay for the night.

Hey, mister Grabby-Hands,  
Please kiss me when I'm dead,  
So the curse of my last breath will reach you,  
You fucked up, filthy rat.


End file.
